Sweet
by Fantasy-Fantasy
Summary: Namie y Vorona mantienen una relación intima, en pocas palabras son pareja. Han pasado tres meses y nadie sabe sobre su relación. Además de eso, llevan tres meses juntas y ambas esperan festejar su aniversario de esos tres meses.


Sweet.

Era un día soleado, ni una sola nube se había hecho presente para arruinar ese cálido clima con un inmenso cielo azul adornando el paisaje que se podía admirar en Ikebukuro.

Las presencias de muchos individuos anda de aquí para allá en las calles, muchos de ellos vestidos de traje eso significaba que venían o iban a entrar a su turno en alguna empresa o algo por el estilo.

Tres personas se ahí eran las que más sobresaltaban era un hombre de color de baja estatura, Tanaka Tom. Un rubio alto que muchos conocían, Heiwajima Shizuo; y una rubia no muy alta con expresión algo aburrida en su rostro, Vorona una chica bastante voluble que había sido llamada la aprendiz de Shizuo al cual ella conocía como Senpai.

Estos tres paseaban por las calles, el hombre de color mirando la lista de las siguientes personas a las cuales seguramente Shizuo apalearía para que pagaran el dinero que habían pedido prestado y la fémina con una expresión suave mirando a su alrededor las tiendas que pasaban pero a las cuales no se detenían para que no se atrasaran en el trabajo.

Un leve suspiro salió de los labios de la chica con una mirada cabizbaja en su rostro, provocando que los dos hombres que la acompañaban la voltearan a ver, Tom acomodando sus lentes la miro fijamente y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Vorona?- Pregunto esperando una respuesta de la rubia.

-Oh… Tanaka-san...- Dijo mirando al hombre de color y casi instantáneamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio alto que asomaba su cabeza por encima de la de Tom esperando a que respondiera algo más que un "Oh, no es nada." -Nada… simplemente estoy pensando en algunas cosas…-

Su respuesta fue corta provocando más intriga entre los dos hombres, los cuales se miraron y solo volvieron su vista a la chica. Ella no era el tipo de chicas que se afligían por cosas pequeñas así que debía ser algo bastante importante para tenerla en tal estado. Así que con una leve sonrisa volvió a preguntar.

-Alguna cosa… referente al amor…- Cuestiono nuevamente.

Esa pregunta hizo estallar un sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia, con qué era eso. Algo de amor. Debieron haberlo sabido antes así sería más fácil pero… "Amor" algo que sabían muy bien ellos dos, era que para nada eran buenos en el amor. Llevaban bastante tiempo solteros además de que las mujeres le temían al rubio por su sobrenatural fuerza y a Tom no se le acercaban por el simple hecho de estar involucrado con Shizuo. Pero, parecía que no les molestaba estar así.

-E-Eh… y-yo…- Contesto bajando su mirada hacia el suelo aun llevando ese color carmesí en su rostro por nada del mundo soltaría a si de simple el hecho de que estaba saliendo con alguien, le era demasiado vergonzoso hablar sobre eso. Más que vergonzoso.

-No te preocupes… es normal.- Añadió mientras buscaba en su bolsillo esa cajetilla de cigarrillos que ya casi se terminaba y lo colocaba en la comisura de sus labios y encendía con un encendedor de mano que tenía en el otro bolsillo.

-P-Puedo preguntarles algo, Tom-san y Shizuo-senpai…- Miro con decisión al Tom llevando un color ahora rosa en ambas mejillas mirando a los dos hombres fijamente.

-Uh… claro.- Contestaron con simpleza ante la mirada decisiva de la chica, la cual parecía más que decidida a preguntarles ciertas cosas sobre relaciones amorosas no sabrían como responder ante ellas ya que no le había ido para nada bien en el amor. Pero, se las arreglarían.

-¿Q-Que tipo de regalo se le obsequia a alguien con quien llevas más de tres meses?- Pregunto aun tartamudeando un poco, solo preguntar algo tan simple le hacía estar en ese estado era realmente vergonzoso.

Ambos hombres le miraron algo confundidos pero asintiendo a su pregunta Tom tomo la palabra y respiro algo del humo del cigarrillo para luego dejarlo salir en una leve exhalación.

-Bueno. Cualquier cosa esta bien, algún tipo de dulce o algo hecho por ti. Estos días, se suelen regalar muchos tipos de chocolates o dulces.- Respondió con una respuesta clara. Había visto muchas cosas de ese tipo en esos días, tantas parejas obsequiándose cosas y eso no pasaban desapercibido.

-Oh… ¿Y usted, Shizuo-senpai?- Esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia el más alto que la miraba fijamente pero con una expresión tranquila en su rostro a lo cual exhalo el humo del tabaco de ese cigarro para terminarlo y tirar la colilla a uno de los basureros que había ahí.

El nunca había regalado ese tipo de cosas, y si lo había hecho era para alguna novia que había tenido en la secundaria. La cual le había obsequiado un par de chocolates en San Valentín. Pero nada más, de ahí en más cosas sobre ese tipo era un completo inexperto.

-¿Realmente importa un regalo? Si, pasas tiempo con esa persona que quieres lo disfrutas a pesar de sus indiferencias o ese tipo de cosas. No deberían importar cosas materiales. ¿No?- Contesto mirando hacia el cielo, el no sabía mucho sobre ese tipo de cosas aun así. El tiempo que había pasado con esa chica, había sido más que un regalo y eso. Había sido todo.

Después de su respuesta dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la rubia con una expresión completa de asombro al igual que Tom. No conocían para nada esa parte del rubio, ser tan… extraño pero poético en un raro sentido les parecía completamente impresionante. Si, algunos se dieran el lujo de conocerlo no lo juzgarían por lo que hacía y lo llamarían monstruo. Shizuo bajo la mirada e intento ocultar el sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro al recordar lo que había dicho hace unos segundos.

Una sonrisa exploto en el rostro de Vorona cuando escucho las respuesta, no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer pero… Lo haría, demostrarle a esa persona que la quería más que nada en el mundo. Más que a s propia vida. Más que a cualquier cosa.

-Muchas gracias. Tom-san, Shizuo-senpai.- Hizo una leve inclinación antes de ver a los dos hombres sonreír de misma manera Shizuo llevando un color rosado en sus mejillas y Tom una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Bien, basta del descanso. Hora de trabajar.- Dijo el hombre de rastas, estirando sus brazos y volviendo a caminar junto a los dos rubios. Ambos asintieron con leve entusiasmo caminando hacia la próxima víctima de Shizuo que no pagara el dinero que había pedido prestado.

Aun en la cabeza de la rubia rondaba la pregunta. ¿Qué le regalaría? Sabía que no era de gustos muy costosos ni eso, además de que las cosas dulces no le apetecían demasiado no sabía muy bien sus gustos dos meses saliendo y aun no sabía más. Era un fracaso como pareja.

Pero, encontraría el regalo perfecto para su pareja. Claro que lo encontraría.

Así como no muy lejos de Ikebukuro, en los barrios de Shinjuku en un cierto lugar donde había un edificio no muy alto que acompañaba a las otras grandes construcciones que habían por ahí.

Un joven de unos 21 años, daba vueltas en su silla y casi al mismo tiempo observaba por los ventanales que estaban detrás de él y sonreía al ver los monitores que se encontraban en su escritorio. Era más ni menos que Orihara Izaya. Que sonreía alegre ante lo que se reflejaba en los monitores, diferentes sitios en cada uno.

Y casi en ese instante observo la figura de su secretaria acercarse y dejar unos cuantos documentos en la mesa de este volviendo a su trabajo en el rostro de la castaña una expresión inerte y no muy llena de felicidad se observo y en lo que menos se dio cuenta una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer se reflejo.

Lo cual sorprendió al otro que se levanto de la silla y le observo fijamente hasta que esa mirada fija le incomodo y lo miro con total muestra de que se había enojado.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto mirando al azabache con una mueca.

-Nada, nada. Es solo, que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír en mucho tiempo. Debería pedir un deseo… HAHAHA~- Dijo y tras esto empezó a girar nuevamente en su silla cada carcajada que salió de sus labios incomodo de una manera que ni ella sabía que era posible hacerla enojar así.

No contesto nada y solo miro el reloj que adornaba su muñeca derecha y suspiro con total alivio. Marcaban las siete con veinte minutos. Eso significaba que solo faltaban diez minutos para salir de ese infierno que ella llamaba "trabajo"

En lo que menos pensó comenzó a arreglar el bolso que siempre llevaba, guardando unas cuantas cosas y sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche envuelto en una envoltura no muy extravagante. ¿Un regalo?

Se pregunto el pelinegro cuando se acerco para tener una mejor vista de lo que había guardado la mujer de cabellos castaños en su bolso. Le había llamad bastante la atención, acaso Namie tenía un enamorado o era algún regalo para su hermano del cual sentía un enfermizo amor.

Cuando el pelinegro se acerco la castaña apretó el bolso y lo cerró lo más pronto que pudo para mirar al otro fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto con una clara muestra de que estaba enojada.

-Oh… nada, nada…- Contesto caminando hacia donde estaba el perchero que adornaba la entrada de su oficina y tomo su chaqueta que estaba colgada ahí y se la coloco en menos de tres segundos.

-Bien, creo que tengo ganas de salir a molestar a Shizu-chan~- Hablo con suavidad mientras abría la puerta y se disponía a salir pero se detuvo unos segundos y miro a la chica de suéter verde. –Puedes irte temprano, tal vez tienes algo especial…- Añadió saliendo y cerrando la puerta dejando oír un leve golpe y solo se escucho el silencio.

Con un gran y suave suspiro la mujer agradeció que dijera eso, además de que la dejara salir temprano así llegaría a su departamento y sabría muy bien lo que se encontraría ahí. Por primera vez en la vida… sentía muchas ganas de llegar a su hogar, esperando ser recibida con lo que tanto esperaba.

Tomo su bolso y se lo coloco en el hombro derecho saliendo a toda prisa de esa molesta oficina en donde siempre tenía que aguantar las risas y los extraños juegos de su jefe.

Un viaje de menos de 20 minutos fue lo que recorrió Namie para llegar al edificio en donde se encontraba su departamento. Un modesto pero buen departamento, no muy caro ni nada. Solo modesto.

Subió las escaleras y llego hasta el corredor y camino un par de minutos para llegar al departamento numero 22. Metió la llave correspondiente en la cerradura pero antes de dar vuelta a la llave la puerta se abrió con rapidez y dejo ver a Vorona con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro se abalanzo sobre la más alta y la abrazo con fuerza, restregando cada su cara en las dos voluptuosas montañas que adornaban el pecho de Namie.

-¡Bienvenida!- Dijo después de abrazar a la más alta y seguir restregando su rostro en los pechos de la otra. La cual parecía no molestarse ante el gesto, como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado.

-Estoy en casa…- Añadió caminando hacia el interior del departamento aun llevando a la otra abrazada de su torso dejo las llaves sobre una mesa que había en la entrada y miro hacia la sala y notó una caja en el centro de la mesa así como dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina y notó un olor en la habitación.

-Vorona…- Dijo mirando hacia donde estaba la rubia y notando que aun seguía abrazada de ella. -¿Estás haciendo tortilla de arroz?- Cuestiono ante el olor que se le hacía conocido. Era su olor favorito. Su platillo favorito.

-Sí, sí, estoy haciendo tortilla de arroz para las dos.- Contesto sonriente antes de alejarse de esos grandes pechos que tanto amaba y sonrió caminando al interior de la cocina y apagar el horno en donde había estado cocinando el platillo olía realmente delicioso, en unos cuantos minutos empezarían a comer. -Ya está todo listo.- Comento y cuando menos se dio cuenta la castaña ya había tomado dos platos en donde dejaría a la rubia servir la comida para las dos.

-Bien, vamos…- Dijo tomando los dos platos y caminando hacia la mesa de la sala y dejando ahí servido. Ya todo estaba servido, las bebidas los platos y todo ambas tomaron asiento y se miraron la una a la otra las dos con un suave color rosa en sus mejillas.

-Buen provecho.- Dijeron las dos cuando comenzaron a comer.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos cuando las dos féminas terminaron de comer, varias latas de cerveza quedaron regadas en la mesa y unas cuantas en la mesa en donde habían algunos restos de la comida. No había sonido más que el de algunos leves gemidos, acompañados de gruñidos provenientes de la rubia que sentía como la más alta besaba su cuello una y otra vez.

-N-Namie…- Gimió su nombre cuando la castaña desabotono la camisa ajena y levanto ese molesto sujetador color blanco con pequeños puntos rosas, como si fuera el sujetador de una niña de 12 años bastante infantil pero para su gusto la rubia podría estar sin ropa interior estuviera siempre cerca de ella para hacer sus encuentros más apasionados pero solo eran una de sus pocas fantasías que no le gustaban revelar.

Los besos prosiguieron hasta poder saborear los labios de su amante. Saboreo el labial sabor fresa de esta y prosiguió a seguir uniendo sus labios una y otra vez las lenguas de ambas bailaban juntas y daban la libertad de que ambas salivas se mezclaran. Las manos de Namie vagaron por los pechos ajenos y masajearon con cuidado dando leves pellizcos.

-Vorona…- Se separo de esta y la miro fijamente, quería tener siempre una imagen de la chica en ese estado le encantaba. -Te amo…- Inmediatamente escuchando eso un sonrojo exploto en el rostro de la menor, a lo cual sonrió con vergüenza ante ello y solo asintió.

-Yo te amo mucho más, Namie…- Después de esto, el encuentro que ambas amantes tuvieron fue uno de los mejores que habían tenido. Muchas veces lo habían hecho, eso no se comparaba con la primera vez que lo habían hecho era totalmente diferente fue… más excitante.

Pero incluso después de eso no hablaron sobre lo que estaban festejando, más bien ni siquiera se dijeron nada más que gemidos y jadeos entre ellas. Fue hasta la mañana del siguiente día cuando la rubia por fin se despertó a eso de las 9 de la mañana con una expresión de inmenso sueño en su rostro.

-¿Ya despertaste?- Pregunto Namie mirando a la menor arriba de ella, ambas completamente desnudas.

-Uhm… un poco…- Murmuro bostezando y mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con la castaña, ver su sonrisa en las mañanas era como un regalo de dios. Namie escabullo su mano hacia la mesa de noche de la cama y tomo su celular no era muy tarde, pero aun así tenía que entrar a las diez y media de la mañana en la oficina del azabache. Al igual que la castaña ella tenía que entrar a trabajar con Tom pero eso era más tarde.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando una vez más la castaña hablo.

-Eh… Namie, yo…- Dijo entre cortado cuando trataba de hablar la castaña poso un dedo en los labios de esta y la hizo callar.

-Feliz… aniversario, de… dos meses…- Comento antes de sentir la sangre subírsele a la cabeza y provocar ese sonrojo en su rostro. Y antes de esperar una respuesta recibió un beso de esta uno dulce y suave el cual duro solo unos cuantos segundos antes de separarse y mirarse la una a la otra.

-Feliz aniversario, Namie…- Agrego sonriente, a lo que después sintió los brazos de la castaña rodearla y abrazarla con fuerza.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas así, disfrutando ese momento juntas. Un momento que sabían había sido uno de los mejores que habían vivido.

N/T: Dios… es la primera vez en mucho tiempo escribiendo un fic Yuri, el cual me gusto demasiado como me quedo. Además esta pareja no es muy conocida, pero yo la amo, la adoro con todo mi corazón *-* Espero y les haya gustado. ¡Espero sus comentarios! En un tiempo subiré un nuevo proyecto esta vez de SNK. ^^


End file.
